Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adding commercial value to traffic control systems, and, in particular, to traffic control systems that incorporate the use of computer technology and computer networks.
2. Background of the Invention
Keeping the ever-increasing traffic flowing is one of the biggest challenges in our modern worldxe2x80x94especially in highly populated, urban regions. Stop-and-go traffic significantly increases e.g. air pollution, energy consumption, and is prone to increase the number of accidents.
A common method to solve this problem is to build more and wider streets that can handle more volume. But since land is limited and the number of cars keeps growing, this can only be a temporary solution. In addition, each new street produces new intersections that slow down traffic, which is especially true for medium and smaller streets in city areas. A well-known method to help keeping the traffic flowing in these areas is the synchronization of traffic lights. Decreasing or eliminating the need for stops while traveling on main roads can significantly decrease overall travel times, air pollution, energy consumption, etc. This method is applied and has proven to be effective all over the worldxe2x80x94even using the common proprietary technology in relatively small areas.
Prior Art
Several prior art patents address different aspects of optimizing the flow of traffic by applying a variety of methods and various technologies. For example, it is known to make use of fuzzy logic or expert systems to determine the distribution of traffic or danger warning information. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,058.
It is also known to control traffic and traffic signals via neural networks. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,459,665; 5,668,717.
It is also known to control traffic and traffic signals on a local level in conjunction with an area-wide traffic control system. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,194.
It is also known to use cameras to monitor traffic violations and record traffic statistics. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,432,547; 5,041,828; 5,734,337.
However, even if such technology can successfully be applied, the added technology generally increases the cost of traffic control systems. This poses a challenge to the mostly public owners of traffic control systems that rely on limited budgets and non-profit business models.
None of the prior art inventions address the aspect of adding commercial value to traffic control systems e.g. in order to generate the funds needed to provide and maintain them. In particular, none of the prior art inventions address the aspect of using traffic related data to trigger the display of commercials to motorists.
Objects and Advantages
The present invention introduces technology and methods to allow current and upcoming traffic control systems to generate revenue. Investing this revenue into traffic optimization technologies could help to solve the above-described problems caused by slow traffic. The generated revenue could also be used for further research into traffic optimization technologies and the like that helped to increase the quality of live of virtually all citizens.
The present invention introduces an apparatus and methods suited to add commercial value to traffic control systems. A computer device is provided that allows connections with a computer network, external sensors or external devices, and a traffic control system. Combinations of the features of the connected components result in a variety of commercially valuable implementations. For example, one embodiment of the present invention is to connect an electronic display to the computer device and display commercials to motorists whereby the traffic control system is used to input traffic status data. Another embodiment is to in addition connect a digital camera to the computer device and run image recognition software on the computer device to distinguish between different types of motorists. This allows performing sophisticated advertisement strategies tailored to specific target groups that further the commercial potential of the described implementations.
FIG. 1 depicts the invented computer device with a connection to a network, an external sensor, an external device, and a traffic control system.
FIG. 2 illustrates one implementation of the invention showing the computer device with connections to a network, an electronic display, and a traffic control system. The traffic control system controls a traffic light. The traffic light and the electronic display are deployed in close proximity so that both are visible to a motorist passing by the traffic light.
FIG. 3 is a block diagram illustrating the operation of the computer device based on traffic context data as referred to in FIG. 2.
FIG. 4 illustrates another implementation of the invention showing the computer device with a connection to a network, an electronic display, a digital camera, and a traffic control system. The traffic control system controls a traffic light. The traffic light and the electronic display are deployed in close proximity so that both are visible to a motorist passing by the traffic light. The digital camera records and sends digital images of the motorist to the computer device.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram illustrating the operation of the computer device based on traffic context data as referred to in FIG. 4.
FIG. 6 illustrates yet another implementation of the invention showing the computer device with a connection to a network, three electronic displays, and a traffic control system. The traffic control system controls three traffic lights. Each of the traffic lights is deployed in close proximity to one of the electronic displays so that both are visible to a motorist passing by each of the traffic lights.
FIG. 7 is a block diagram illustrating the operation of the computer device based on traffic context data.